


【利艾】社長的蜥蜴寶貝

by Hunlongyao



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunlongyao/pseuds/Hunlongyao
Summary: 人外日繪師授權





	【利艾】社長的蜥蜴寶貝

　　春雪剛融，日光和煦，街頭充斥紛擾的空氣裡還保留些許青苔的味道。室內仍然被厚實的遮光布罩的昏暗、助眠，這是有輕微睡眠障礙的緩解方法。

　　臥室門突然自己敞開一條縫，卻不見有人要入房，唯獨一道黑影速速的滑溜上床。  
　　利威爾多半都是在莫名被壓得喘不過氣的情況下清醒。隔了一下子，埋沒在被子裡的人艱難地掀開一角查看自己的身體，果然，那是一個對一般常人來說驚世駭俗、對他卻稀鬆平常的畫面。  
　　  
　　一段狹長、青綠的物體擱在他身上，那是大型爬蟲的尾巴。如果被人發覺可能會想舉報有人私養保育動物科莫多龍，實際上——

　　「曬過太陽了嘛？艾倫。」沿著尾巴看去，男人的身旁不是巨蜥，而是一個相貌清秀的男孩。

　　「嗯，今天的陽光很舒服。」

　　「怎不待在客廳？」男人摸摸孩子軟糯的頭髮，轉而抓饒他的下頷和頸子，艾倫舒服的瞇起眼睛，勾起的唇角明媚好看。

　　「利威爾還沒醒，好無聊。」

　　「唔…這就起來。」男人舒展了下身子，攬緊眼前的人，那不該存在的巨大尾巴纏上他的身體，極其依賴。

　　公司有個傳聞，對事要求嚴謹到位，為人淡漠寡言、不苟言笑，擁有俊逸外表集美好於一身的社長，意外挑食。  
　　每每到週末，小職員若是在外頭碰見社長，一定會看見利威爾手上顯眼的大包小包，那全是頂級的紅肉。

　　平日認真於公事，到了假日就好好犒賞自己一番，這樣愛吃肉又有規制的自我約束形成一種反差感。女職員們私底下直呼可愛。

　　「肉食系的社長好帥啊！會不會在那方面也相當奔放…痛——！」

　　「醒醒吧，那個老痞子對戀愛沒興趣。請認分為公司效命，利威爾可是相當討厭薪水小偷的喔。」和他熟的人都清楚，他的心思都給他的寶貝寵物了，塞不下其他的。

　　蜥蜴任何食物都不能單吃一種，只是平日裡做各種沙拉方便調理，到了假日才會讓艾倫好好享用肉品，況且有時吃肉的時候需要他在旁顧著。  
　　利威爾才磕磕絆絆進屋，趴在沙發絨毯上的人立刻抬頭，黝黑的瞳孔都成了細紡錘。

　　「是肉嘛？」

　　男人提提袋子，淺笑著示意好料。

　　「好棒！」人類外貌的他，保有爬蟲的特徵，牠們接近草食，但還是會喜愛葷食的味道。  
　　利威爾一直都是比照他的天性去照顧，會讓艾倫跟著吃烹煮過後的熟食，也會與直接餵食處理好的新鮮生肉輪替。

　　「手要洗乾淨才能吃飯。」

　　再怎麼重視他的野性，在這個家裡也還是有規矩要遵守。  
　　利威爾執筷子夾取煎熟的肉片和菜，對比眼前的人以清潔過後的手刁起一塊塊厚實、帶有一點血水的生肉，津津有味的享用著。  
　　餐後拿毛巾擦拭那個沾血的嘴角、臉蛋也是他的生活樂趣之一。

　　白天汲取了足夠的紫外線，夜晚也就能跟著鑽上柔軟的床鋪。  
　　利威爾單身，但多數設備都是伴侶能夠使用的條件。例如，寬大能夠容納艾倫尾巴的床。  
　　蜥蜴的腹部喜歡保持溫暖，本能的，他相當喜歡粘著利威爾，充滿棘刺的尾巴，宣誓領域性地攀緊他的伴侶。  
　　利威爾用完美無缺的表象將自己包裹成一個正常人好死守需跟著他一起入土的秘密。他努力的埋首於工作，盡量專注不去分神，好淡化內心掛念艾倫獨自在家的思緒，直到受不了了才會去茶水間抽一下菸。

　　要是太晚回到家，進入房門總是會看見打開的電視、明亮的客廳，以及睡在沙發上的人。  
　　就算是春末的夜晚，對爬蟲來說帶有潮氣的溫度還是不符牠們的生理機能需求，這時牠們會以睡眠來補足，然而當男人抱起他走向浴室的途中人就醒了，嗅聞到熟悉的氣味，他開心的舔著利威爾的頰側。

　　人體能夠承受的熱水溫度剛好也是蜥蜴需要的，對外單身的他，在下班之後還能有個秘密伴侶一起泡澡要比三五成群浩浩蕩蕩在居酒屋喝個爛醉來的痛快。  
　　復活了復活了…  
　　倚靠上磁磚，浴缸寬敞的足以讓他伸直雙腿，理所當然也能讓艾倫舒適的浸在水裡而不壅塞。  
　　泡水也是一種有利他們吸收水分的必要動作，利威爾抱著艾倫的尾巴，輕輕仔細檢查、搓洗棘皮的溝壑，蜥蜴的皮膚顏色只要維持它原本的鮮豔就代表牠們很健康。  
　　艾倫仍然是漂亮的，孔雀石參雜銀輝的色澤，是隻健康寶寶他就放心了。

　　巨尾突然脫離男人的掌控，取而代之是他珍愛的人竄入懷裡，孩子稍稍沒有維持人型的爪子伏上胸膛，任何時候都透露著、訴說著最喜歡他的愛意，令人喜出望外，難以招架，最後抱住蹭著自己的孩子，將臉埋在蓬鬆的髮絲裡。

　　珍貴的黃金週到了，男人特別上早市採買大量便宜的高級食材，已經到家在廚房清洗蔬果和瘦肉，還不見待在落地窗前的乖巧身影。  
　　直到，尾巴無聲無息的纏上他的腰…  
　　艾倫捲的過分死緊，但利威爾也只是低頭確認這距離不會讓油火濺到，憐愛的撫了撫覆滿鱗片的表層，就像想掐死摯愛的鳥兒，他能理解那種佔有，因此一時沒留意到其中的變化。

　　真黏人啊…孩子抵在他的肩膀摩挲，雙手環在腰上，掌心覆上他的腹部，緊緊的貼合彼此，他知道，那是艾倫尋求安穩的習慣。他反手拍拍孩子的腦袋，想著大概餓了或是想撒嬌、要他陪玩，也就專注於眼前的烹飪，但是搔癢越漸往頸子移動，幾秒後是一陣刺痛。

　　「嘶…」由頸部傳遞的痛楚讓他發出悶哼，不得不騰出手捂住疼痛來源，疑惑艾倫突然產生的攻擊行為，回過頭看到的景象讓他有些意外。

　　孩子的臉很紅，為了加速散熱而微啟的嘴露出了他的小尖牙，頻頻點頭的模樣透著稚嫩的傻氣，艾倫快速的撲上，緊緊的抱住了他的伴侶，由喉嚨發出了不屬於人類的低沉鳴叫聲。

　　說意外有點不大正確，他是又驚又喜。艾倫的發情期提早了。

　　「還好嘛？」

　　「不好…你不在房間…」又是一陣急促呼吸的嘶鳴。

　　「午飯馬上就好了。」

　　「不想吃，想交配了…」那是蜥蜴發情或孕期時的習性，食慾會大幅降低，甚至完全不進食只喝水。

　　「不吃東西只顧交配很容易就死掉哦。」當然了，在利威爾無微不至的照顧下是不可能發生的，但面對孩子的撒嬌，這才看清鱗片已經變色了。

　　「就是不想吃……」

　　這一般實在叫人不知該讓眼睛往哪擺，艾倫不愛穿著褲子礙著尾巴，都是只套上大幾號的襯衫，平常鬆垮的下襬是還能遮腿，然而興奮的器官昂揚的撐出衣料，露在外頭。  
　　他膝窩微彎，已然把男人當成攀木蹭起腿間，不過除了週期忽然的改變，利威爾還算相當習慣應付這樣的狀況。

　　艾倫被吩咐乖乖坐在飯桌等，畢竟利威爾只是普通人類，也需足夠體力配合生物的發情期。  
　　雖說利威爾已經很快將一塊牛排狼吞虎嚥下肚，尾巴仍舊表達主人不滿似的拍打著地面催促。  
　　草草敷衍了中餐，儘管巨爪胡亂的在他手臂上刨出幾道紅痕，還是塞了艾倫一嘴菜才把他抱進房。

　　想解開遮蔽上身的釦子，焦躁，反而不利索，主動擺開的尾巴，腔口粉嫩嫩的，已經帶有潤滑的黏液。  
　　發情期是生物才有的機制，與人不同，是為繁衍而非情慾，所以難免會碰上這樣，利威爾腦子裡根本沒有任何邪念的時候。

　　艾倫柔順的伏趴在床，抬高臀部，展露自己脆弱的部分，尾巴捲上伴侶的大腿示好。  
　　很久以前，在艾倫到達成熟期的第一次發情時，明明是不同物種，但在利威爾面前很自然的臣服作為了雌性。

　　「真是性急的孩子。」推下的底褲卡在髖骨上，他扶起自己的性器握了握根部，些微出力箍緊、套弄，強制刺激勃起。

　　半勃的熱物推入自體潤滑的窄緊，部分透明的蜜水被迫擠出嵌合的地方，刺激了感官，在內裡慢慢發脹。艾倫舒服的抱起胸前的枕頭，扭著腰肢試圖讓器官順入更深，讓整根肉莖填滿一縮一縮的窄道。

　　「呼嗯…」吐出了腰腹堆積的熱息，淚液濕潤眼眶，身體前後擺盪的過程中，伴侶的性器已經進入它堅硬的狀態，身體裡被粗硬的部分完整的研磨。

　　「啊……」清脆的喉音，大大激活了利威爾的性慾，縱然艾倫是奇妙的存在，但生得這張臉蛋，也實在夠合他胃口了。  
　　他牽過少年的手相扣，儘管艾倫懵懂，他仍然會親吻那些骨節分明的指間一遍又一遍。  
　　巨大的尾巴根部連接在人類的尾椎位置，沒辦法以最一般的姿勢性愛是抹遺憾，利威爾真的很想抱緊他的寶物。

　　艾倫是雄性並沒有生殖腔，不過由於能幻化成人的關係，他能享受人類男性會有的前列腺快感。伴侶火燙的部分埋在長度可到達的深處，衝撞沒有舒展開的地方，進出的摩擦也不斷碾過生殖器相對的位置，尚未噴勃，但腹部累加著強烈的麻癢與飄忽，孩子被頂的發軟，是靠男人自己使力抬起。  
　　完全交付給利威爾的乖巧身體被翻至側臥，大腿被壓制在男人身下，另一條則被高高抬起，架在肩上。  
　　男人側頭，扣過和人類無異的白皙腳踝，慎重的親吻，那畫面總讓孩子迷醉。  
　　利威爾騰出手撫慰滴水、濕透的嫩莖，一直矗立在空氣中的前身突然被握住激出一聲驚叫，舒服的感覺來的又兇又猛，艾倫當然是不會拒絕的，僅是把雙手放在利威爾動作的那隻手上緩解。

　　「利威爾、利威爾…尾巴……」

　　溫柔的性愛步調裡，利威爾滿額的細汗，聽聞了伴侶細微的哀鳴，遵照要求，和著進出的頻率愛撫尾巴與背脊的銜接處。

　　「嗯…哈…」被男人困在手裡的器物熱絡的一抖一抖，在綿密的快感下射出了濁液。

　　「艾倫…」利威爾清楚，相較於生物，人類是多情的，但也因孩子是半人的關係，多年過去，已經變得會回應男人的愛。

　　溫熱的手撫著孩子的臉龐，肢體討好般的彎起，尾巴環住男人的頸子將他勾過來，蜥蜴不會懂接吻的涵義所在，可一次次，從唇舌感受到隨之而來的珍惜，也變得喜歡交纏的滋味。

　　雄性有不會妊娠的優勢，也就就著軟肉高潮的收縮繼續活塞，順應快感內射了才來善後。  
　　巨大的尾巴激靈的甩了甩，柔韌的蜷曲，射精與被充盈的感受讓他顫抖，任著男人全部的重量壓在他的身上，有被支配的安穩與饜足。  
　　精液一股一股的沖刷，孩子趴著感受餘韻，舒暢的呼吸，腹部溫熱。  
　　男人的臂膀環過孩子的胸膛，將之微微撈起，嗅聞洗浴的清香和體香，埋在髮根親吻，然後用力咬上被栗色碎髮覆蓋的頸子。

　　「哈啊……嗯…」面對利威爾的襲擊，艾倫當然是沒任何心理準備，發情中的頸部、肩胛也是蜥蜴非常脆弱的地帶，在尚未舒緩的餘波盪漾，癱軟失禁。

　　他大口呼氣，小孔無法抑止的淌出愛液，嚥下唾沫，發抖的蜷起肢體，享受如同排尿時的酸澀。  
　　空氣裡都是交媾的激素，本來化作一潭春水的人，在緩過氣後猛地起身，將男人掐按在床上，張口就是往肩膀一口子。

　　「唔…」其實利威爾的身上也充斥大大小小的傷痕，畢竟那是蜥蜴的習性，牙根的癢意不是隨便給一根磨牙棒就能處理，那是交配時連帶的佔有與亢奮。

　　挾帶一點嬉鬧性質的，他們打滾交纏在一塊，啃咬、廝磨，偶爾細微出血，再悉數舔去。  
　　疼痛裡有愉悅的哼笑，等到差不多消停了，艾倫的腦袋暈呼呼的，只管賴在床鋪上，而男人已經認份起身收拾狼藉。

　　最先處理的當然是後穴和前身，手指溫柔的刮過黏膜，導出乳白的體液，也不斷觸及到酥麻的地帶。孩子扭扭臀部，享受給男人用溫水擦拭身體的溫潤。  
　　腿根、腰腹有拭淨的清爽，讓有重量的尾巴擱在盤著的腿上細細擦拭。  
　　他也會自然的揉捏孩子的腰窩，不止是為了舒緩折騰的按摩，一部分也是為滿足手感，不料這一掐一捏，對半人起了反效果。

　　水盆還好好的在一旁沒有打翻，乾淨的毛巾落在地上，男人則無奈的捂起額角，瞧向跨在自己身上的人。

　　「…你總愛挑我快清理乾淨的時候。」

　　「沒辦法嘛，突然…又想要了…那不是我能控制的。」

　　孩子語氣天真，不管器官是否有完全充血，急不可耐的扶著，對準自己的穴蕾坐了下去。  
　　承受來自四面八方的壓迫時，利威爾總會思考，他的情況似乎無法用單不單身來定義。  
　　手淫無法比擬的濕滑感再度躁動起來，生物的交配本該是被動的，但對於會自己開電視的孩子來說另當別論。

　　耳濡目染真是可怕啊…  
　　主動的歡愛，在體內重新膨脹的部分讓彼此聯繫在一起，本靠著大腿支撐抬腰，到後面趴在男人的胸膛，一面討吻，一面將權利還給利威爾。  
　　手有力的爬上大腿，掐著腰帶動進出的節奏，胸口則有兩份激昂的脈動……

　　再度睜開眼時已經陷入一片漆黑，隔了一下才能藉由窗外微弱的城市燈火在黑暗中看清自己的臥房。

　　好像，做了4.5次吧？  
　　從原本的淡漠被孩子勾起也變的像蠢蛋一樣的不斷晃動著，最後一起失去意識筋疲力竭的睡著，這樣的狀態前前後後也會維持幾個禮拜。  
　　肚子，真餓啊……  
　　不過，也就當春宵一刻，好好把握這段時間吧，算是一點小麻煩，他們的生理常引發這樣的不同調。利威爾需要應付年輕小夥子的性慾，但反之，在艾倫不是發情期的時候，孩子對於回應他的求愛會顯得僵硬、不解。

　　他忍不住輕笑，曾經，艾倫本能的抗拒利威爾撫摸他私處的行為，充滿棘刺的巨尾直直往男人臉上招呼，那令人聯想到巴掌的火辣辣的痕跡，在那陣子被公司同僚衍生出非單身的傳聞。

　　然而知道那強求不來，他倒也乾脆，許多人生的第一次的對象都是艾倫已經很幸福了，稍微跟左右手為伍也不會說多淒涼，他自個兒在客廳處理生理積累，隔了一段日子才知曉，自己不知被窺視了多少次。有一回在他喘著粗氣，下意識出口了一聲孩子的名字，這才捕捉到一絲細微的驚呼，同時也發現了露在門邊沒藏好的銀綠物體。  
　　他朝暗處再次喚了孩子的名字，明顯的就是已經篤定有人在那，艾倫先是為被發現瑟縮回去，又聽到一次男人放軟的聲音，確定那不是生氣，才慢慢的爬到利威爾身側，詢問自己在做什麼。

　　他和他簡單解釋，喜歡的心情和他的發情期搭不上，這就是人類自己處理的方式。  
　　艾倫紅著臉，湊近到腿邊，對於生物，那富有吸引牠們的濃厚荷爾蒙，況且，人類的身心，不知為何在偷看時，對男人的低吟會有悸動。  
　　想要品嚐、舔拭掉那些液體，雖說慶幸艾倫人類那一部分的影響力，但，口交真的還是偶爾就好了。  
　　呼出的低吟是爽的，但絕大多數都是痛的，有別於人類的尖牙擦在老二上實在折磨。

　　他沒有發情期時的索求，但慢慢的試圖和自己的伴侶同調，少年跨上利威爾的腿，彼此的生殖器官靠在一起時，讓他看起來像個未經人事的雛兒般純潔。  
　　至少牠們喜歡噴勃出的氣味，爬蟲特別喜愛腥羶的味道，那具領地意識也代表所屬物，所以艾倫很樂意讓自己的前身無意識的往男人的腰腹蹭，只是沒有說出來，他也相當樂得利威爾能將精液和尿射在他身上。

　　他是他狂野的走獸，也是他媚人純真的天使。

　　男人攬緊壓在身上那質量不小的傢伙，輕嘆一口氣。  
　　艾倫被動靜喚醒，爬蟲的虹膜在陰暗的環境內調整形狀，他仍然趴在利威爾身上，意識到已經入夜了。

　　「利威爾也好像蜥蜴。」稍稍恢復體力的他，童言童語，努力以淺顯的用字表達。  
　　「為什麼？」  
　　「你也很會捲我。」  
　　「還敢說呢，因為你，我快餓死了。」  
　　「我也想吃菜了，吃完再交配？」  
　　「不、要。」  
　　「诶……為什麼？」  
　　「你只是把我當按摩棒而已。」  
　　「按摩棒是什麼？」

　　利威爾突然想打自己嘴巴，最好別說太多，也別讓孩子懂太多，那會沒完沒了。

　　「你喜歡我嘛？」他快速的切換話題，一個已經問過多次、顯得老套的話題，孩子理所當然是點頭回應。

　　「你愛我嘛？」艾倫還是點頭。

　　「明天做青椒和苦瓜的沙拉。」少年依然點頭但是像要亟欲掙脫什麼禁錮的大叫出聲「不要不要！我才不要吃苦瓜！」

　　這是蜥蜴發情期間無法控制的動作，男人已經不是第一次得到通篇認可的答案了，他清楚，不用對這樣的失落認真計較，畢竟那全都只是牠們的習性。只是習性。艾倫愛著他，就算是某種程度的自我安慰也沒關係。

 

＊＊＊

　　發情期總時不時荒淫徹夜，且孩子這時可無法等到假日，熬過每天頂著黑眼圈進行會議，僅是換成在家裡繼續處理文件也覺得奢侈。  
　　客廳裡迴盪著單調、有一定頻率的鍵盤聲響，落地窗前也有著慵懶的身影，長尾感應到周遭變化抽了抽，少年從原本趴著的姿態抬頭，望向在沙發上專注於敲打、發出聲音的源頭。  
　　流線般的身軀令他悄然的溜上座椅，不顧打斷正在工作的人，抬起了利威爾的手臂輕舔。

　　「我不是故意的…」渾圓閃亮的眼睛包覆在半斂的眼皮底下，神情充滿愧疚，那是在發情之下，各種無法自持的無理取鬧所導致。

　　「我知道，那是你的天性。」利威爾從不為不減反增的受傷情況感到困擾，何況總是對於艾倫的心意患得患失，那些傷相反的顯得有被依賴的價值。  
　　男人騰出一手撫摸孩子的臉蛋，捧著頰側，讓彼此的額頭相抵在一塊，鼻樑廝磨。  
　　艾倫開心的抱住利威爾的臂膀蹭，大尾巴繞過放在腿上的電腦勾住腰，男人已經很習慣這樣的作業妨礙，根本不會造成任何問題，但這個位置的光線是完全不足的。

　　「今天難得雲少晴朗，你把窗戶開了乖乖待在那，你在這曬不到太陽的。」

　　「不要，我現在想抱抱。」

　　「聽話，你忘了紫外線不足你晚上有多難睡嘛？」

　　沒有充足的UV營養，蜥蜴在夜晚會精神緊張，讓牠們對白天夜晚的區分認知產生障礙而無法正常入眠。

　　「可是…就想抱著你…」被自己的伴侶拒絕，尾巴都垂了下去，那純粹、溢於言表的模樣，令利威爾覺得無奈又想笑。私底下才有的柔和笑容充滿寵溺與嬌慣。

　　最後男人帶著筆電靠坐在窗簾遮蔽的那側，讓孩子可以曬到陽光又能巴著他不放。

 

＊＊＊

　　還是學生的青蔥歲月，由於單親的緣故，為了減少母親的負擔，早早就獨立自主，住在離學校近的機能圈。  
　　放學自擬的採買也是日課，附近正好有一家大型綜合商場，以樓層分門別類的多樣化。  
　　一個人住在外頭，課業固然繁忙，但不免也喜歡貓貓狗狗，心理設想著小動物的陪伴，每每到採買的日子，總會繞去寵物區看看。又有誰知道那會促成一段套脫常理的緣分？

　　才進賣場裡晃過小型寵物鼠和兔子、魚類水族、龜蛇飛禽，突然就是一隻亮眼色澤的物體在自己面前。  
　　在他要經過的走道上，橫著一隻蜥蜴。

　　這應該不是店家放出來讓牠自己爬行的吧？這種展示方式太不可靠了，一會兒爬出去怎麼辦，話說，剛剛那是…驚嚇？！  
　　一人一蜥對上眼，利威爾總感覺那像做錯事的孩子一樣的反應，難道是自己的長相真的過於兇惡了？常聽同儕這麼小聲議論著。  
　　不過在他自省的期間，那隻爬蟲似乎被吸引一樣的，明知被發現該跑，目光卻離不開人類少年。

　　利威爾瞧了瞧周遭，發現其中一個空了的還打著暖橘色燈光的保溫箱，原來從那麼遠的地方跑出來嘛。  
　　利威爾小心翼翼蹲下，探出手擺在地上，直到小傢伙好奇的主動爬上來，便捧著朝箱子走去。可是到了之後，想將爬蟲放進去，沒想到蜥蜴纏著他的手不放，四肢像攀住枯木那般，細長的尾巴也捲的死緊，粗魯的甩了甩也弄不下來，想要徒手將牠剝下，蜥蜴卻發出了一種高頻的鳴叫，像是在抗議，只好帶著牠尋求店員協助。

　　「哎呀，這孩子很喜歡你呢。」看到這場面連店員也不禁吃驚，據他們所說，這隻淘氣鬼已經逃出籠數次了，而就算看上牠色澤有意飼養的玩家，也會因牠劇烈的威嚇反抗作罷。

　　說是這麼說，但他對爬蟲可完全不了解啊……

　　當下那個情況，他只記得，那隻小傢伙眼睛好像會說話，直勾勾的盯著他瞧，還真使他妥協買了下來。  
　　一頓飯還未打理，倒是先多了一份意外的大禮。禮物永遠不嫌多、驚喜永遠不嫌來的太過唐突，前提是你的心臟夠強。  
　　當然，飼養寵物絕對有一定開銷，只是起初真的尤為不安，完全不熟悉的餵養觀念與知識以及，外觀。  
　　狗或貓，都是可愛的外表，蓬軟好摸的毛皮，和隨後的互動，但現在懷裡抱著的，是粗糙，甚至摸起來扎手的觸感，可以說是小型的恐龍後代，與可愛沾不上邊，智力方面甚至排在哺乳類之後，這樣…真的能培養感情嘛？！

　　接下來的一段日子裡，在隨時上網了解飼育方式，生活仍然伴隨恐慌，因為這個物種，牠的成長速度實在太驚人了。  
　　本來連尾巴還能塞在兜帽裡走動的，現在已經長成了2公尺，伏趴在地上爬行時，小出租套房也顯得狹窄。  
　　好在食糧方面倒是能配合，只是常常必須在自己上課或補習的期間也開著紫外線燈，每個月下來的電費跟過去自己獨身相比非常可觀。

　　生活費陡然失衡之際又不好意思向辛勞的母親開口，就這樣硬著頭皮，兼顧學業又打工，直到某天，累壞身子，在凌晨沾床一路睡的連課都蹺了。  
　　那個黃昏，紅的像血的天邊詭譎艷麗，焰火般的夕陽光彩透過窗子打進房裡，映上床和被單，以及在身邊抱著自己、赤裸的少年…

　　夢到以前了。  
　　利威爾清醒時是滑靠下窗簾的坐姿，脖子背脊有些痠痛，本來擱在腿上的筆電還停在作業畫面被放到了一邊，腿上換成了熟睡的蜷曲物體。  
　　不知不覺，十幾年過去，想回來那些細節片段，艾倫明明是渴望自由的，他那時明明就要成功逃走了，結局卻是現在這樣被他豢養在家裡。愛他，會不會只是自私的一廂情願？

　　他順著微涼的鱗尾，若有所思。

 

＊＊＊

　　「你能把尾巴變不見嘛？」

　　「不知道呢。」少年看向後邊，巨尾隨著神經傳導掃了掃，又睜著他的蒼翠大眼望向主人「利威爾不喜歡我的尾巴嘛？」

　　「不是，怎麼可能，我只是想帶你出去，那就必須想辦法遮蓋你的尾巴才行。畢竟你都能變成人了，又能夠變回去隱藏，要是尾巴也能藏起來就完美了。」

　　利威爾相當了然的說著，但聽者反而防範起來。

　　「為什麼，突然要出去外面？」

　　「嗯？因為，一直都把你關在家裡啊。」他想伸手繞繞蹲坐的人的下頷，不料被他的寶貝警覺閃開。

　　「＂外面＂是哪裡？如果是像賣場那樣的地方，我才不要去。」

　　「不是的，要比那更寬廣，是這個家以外的地方，沒有會包圍你的東西，是外面的世界，像你看到的電視裡的那些畫面一樣。」

　　「…那…利威爾也一起嘛？」

　　「當然了、傻瓜。」

　　艾倫思索，似乎稍微理解了方向，既然是跟利威爾一起的話，那出去陌生的地方來場冒險也並無不妥。

 

　　艾倫終於能夠完美隱藏時，已經是人多的熱季長假，抬頭，映入眼瞳裡的陽光竟有從未有過的刺目。

　　「好多人，真的好多人，都沒有草和土，都是平平的石頭。」

　　「人類住的地方，都是覆蓋水泥的。」

　　畢竟少年沒有身份，出國去到熱帶雨林遊玩基本辦不到，只能帶著艾倫，將他打扮成一般情侶去去一些人類打發休息日的地點。  
　　男人倒沒為孩子公然做出什麼舉動或詭異發言畏首畏尾，只是黏了點，艾倫的人類外貌大致是個17.8歲洋溢型的小夥子，但應該是出於置身在人多的地方，明明個頭比男人高，卻想躲在他身後盡量把自己縮的小小的。

　　利威爾帶著他經過電影院，孩子覺得有家裡的＂大板子＂看那些花花綠綠的影集就足夠了，對更大更清晰的聲光沒有想法；行走於人類喜歡遊逛的街市，縱使人多但有強烈的空調，可艾倫只覺得過於寒冷，而且快速的在蒸乾他的水分；來到坐擁整個城市景色的高塔，利威爾希望他能沿著全幅的玻璃帷幕欣賞外邊的遼闊，但艾倫仍然是只顧攀著男人的胳臂，口香糖般粘著利威爾遠比觀望有趣的多。

　　利威爾一面牽牢孩子一面偷瞄自己抄寫的小紙條，雖說安排的地點過於＂人性化＂，但本來就是秉持著什麼都帶艾倫看看勾起他的好奇心，不過大半天觀察下來，他幾乎沒有任何興致，難道是關太久導致的後果嘛？利威爾對於這樣的影響感到相當操心。

　　公園綠地是最後的地點，這倒是有所起色，因為艾倫差點做出四肢伏地的爬行動作被男人即時阻止。

　　「好熱……」盛夏酷暑，此時看到的河畔坡地如同綠洲，孩子一屁股坐上草皮打滾，在水源邊氣溫降了點，陽光熱烈，正是充足的營養來源。

　　看他總算接觸到外界的模樣，不禁鬆了平時皴緊的眉峰，像帶孩子的家長，滿足於幼崽嬉戲時的活潑和歡欣。

　　「我就在旁邊的那棵樹下。」人類的皮膚不能長時間承受這樣毒辣的艷陽，利威爾才挪動位置，沒想到艾倫跟了過來。

　　「艾倫？…我就在這，你多玩會兒。」

　　「利威爾沒要在旁邊的話，那我們回家吧。」

　　「但…」

　　「唔…太熱了，身體怪怪的…而且利威爾不在旁邊，我待著也不好玩。」

　　雖然孩子這麼說，可是男人不免往他已經失去野性這層面想，他們牽著對方的手，然而彼此的內心各懷顧慮。

　　擔憂孩子的生存模式，到家後利威爾卻十分懊惱。設想不夠周道，只想著帶艾倫出門卻犯了最大的禁忌，艾倫那是熱衰竭的反應，在冷氣空間失去水分，立刻又過分在太陽底下曝曬，本來蜥蜴就需要無微不至的呵護，何況他還是人類的外型。

　　「嗚嗚……」已經沒有多餘體力和精神力維持外型，一踏進家門艾倫就回復成了銀綠巨蜥的原型，癱軟的趴在地上哀鳴。

　　在浴缸放滿常溫水後，將艾倫抱進浴室裡，靠在胸膛、肩頭的小傢伙仍然是沒有溫度的，但沒了平常的活力，利威爾心疼的撫了撫牠的棘皮，慢慢的泡進冷水裡。

　　「抱歉，艾倫，我竟然沒注意到你的狀況。」

　　噗嚕嚕嚕…艾倫在水裡吐著泡作為回應，雖然沒什麼力氣，但看起來舒服多了。  
　　晚餐時間，男人是直接坐在浴缸旁，將洗淨的菜葉撕成一片片親自餵食。到了本該入睡的時間也不得閒，持續觀望著孩子的反應變化，就這麼支撐到天明。

　　週休就在孩子的中暑裡收尾，男人和往常一樣去公司了，不過心裡從來沒如此焦慮過。  
　　癱了兩天，巨型爬蟲從窗邊慢慢爬回臥室，粗壯帶有利爪的後腿幻化成白皙的雙足，留下巨尾，渾身赤裸。  
　　取了襯衫套上，緩緩的爬上了沙發繼續發懶。  
　　還是家裡最舒服了，雖然利威爾不在時會寂寞。

　　少年趴在絨毯上睜開眼，內心有個疙瘩在。  
　　利威爾為什麼突然有了些別於過往的舉動？變化就是一種不安的因子，無奈他也懵懂說不上來是什麼滋味，因此沒得去詢問利威爾。  
　　體力還有點不穩定呢，白皙的手，往指尖是越漸深色的爪子，反正他也不會外出，長指甲正好還方便他抬手就能去按放在桌上的遙控器。

　　通常他也只是開著，讓聲音陪伴，在發情期才會特別好奇後面點的頻道…  
　　電視維持在前一次關閉時的節目，是新聞台，每天播報著人類世界發生的事的東西。

　　尾巴抽了一下，艾倫循聲抬頭，眼睛眨著的時候瞳孔縮放。  
　　大板子裡有很多貓狗的畫面，艾倫知道牠們，都是寵物店裡的同伴，但畫面裡在外頭的總是髒兮兮的，雖然牠們沒有拘束，但是不知為何下場多數是淒涼的。  
　　穿著正式的人類女性在述說一直存在的問題，接著是一些例子片段，主人把寵物帶去遠處，然後要寵物待在那，但主人就再也沒有回來了。人類女性說，這叫棄養。

　　「诶？」

　　艾倫不自覺坐起身，對著報導怔神，有些本來無法明說的念頭慢慢拼湊起來。  
　　利威爾對他來說是什麼？是主人、飼主，是交配對象、是認定的伴侶、是他的世界、他的一切。  
　　但，利威爾呢？他對於利威爾而言又是什麼？！  
　　是寵物店買回來的寵物，是人類的附屬品，可以是一時的興起，也可以是負擔。

　　「所以，才會帶我出去嘛……」利威爾沒有看出他並不需要那些，是因為要把自己帶出去丟棄的吧。

　　說起來也是啊，自己有哪一點可愛了，部份人類的女性看到自己都會嚇得花容失色。那時候利威爾接受自己也不過是，勉為其難吧…畢竟，是自己恬不知恥的纏著人家不放的。利威爾是個善良的人類，所以那只是，他沒有拒絕自己的糾纏罷了。

　　少年曲起了雙膝，將臉蛋埋了進去，他不懂自己為何會這樣，但身為人類的那部分告訴他，這樣心裡會舒服點。一點點，如同塵埃渺茫。

 

　　男人到家時，一如往常，沒有任何不對勁。  
　　燈光亮著，電視開著，艾倫在等自己。只是，看著他進食，仍然沒什麼食慾，他實在懊悔自己的行徑，蜥蜴其實也很脆弱，要是害艾倫因此留下病根，或是當下就造成無法挽回的後果，連哭都來不及，光想，如同生吞碎片，銳利的角面一吋吋割破自己的喉嚨和臟器。

　　「艾倫、抱歉。」

　　孩子撕吃菜葉的動作停了下來，神色難看。為什麼，又要再說一次抱歉？

　　「都多大年紀了，思路不夠周延。」

　　「什麼意思？」他討厭人類的文謅謅，他聽不懂，而且不了解人心，也不敢去了解。

　　「我是指，對於作為你的照顧者這方面，我做的不夠好。」

　　「——所以…你不要我了嘛？」

　　利威爾對於孩子突然蹦出這樣的對話發展腦筋完全沒轉過來，只見圓圓的大眼裡，有快溢出眼眶的淚。

　　「我、我沒不要你…你怎麼——」

　　「那你為什麼要突然帶我出去外面！我今天看到了，大板子裡的人說那是棄養，因為討厭了、膩了，所以…人類會這樣……」

　　話說到此，眼淚已經花啦啦的滾下來，灑在桌上，孩子用手背胡亂的擦，眼睛裡的水怎麼止都止不住，他第一次這樣，胸口也疼的難受，蜥蜴是不會胸腹疼痛的。  
　　嘴上說著抱怨與失去信任，在男人繞過餐桌將孩子抱緊，那條巨尾依舊反射性的將來者的腰捲的死緊。

　　「我只是想起了，當初我們的相遇，是因為你跑出籠子…」孩子哭的心碎，他充滿憐愛的撫摸他的軟髮，輕輕的說著「我想起你追逐自由，但我卻把你關在狹小的空間裡，所以我才想盡可能的，讓你接觸外界。然而，這次發生的事，讓我有些恐懼，我的疏失要是嚴重很可能導致你的死亡，我也…並不是一位好伴侶。」

　　「我不要！」聞言，艾倫更是哽咽的大喊出聲「除了利威爾，我誰都不要！不是你不行！利威爾還不懂嘛？那些我都不需要，我想自由，但你就是我看上的自由！你是我認定的伴侶，我們交配了！沒有利威爾的自由我不要，沒有利威爾…我會死掉的…」

　　男人還抱著懷裡的人，但腦子被吼的嗡嗡作響，他愣住了，他這才恍然大悟，原來他所做的一切都帶有歧意。

　　「…我永遠不會再提這樣的事了，永遠…」他彎腰，捧起孩子的臉蛋，熱息呼在耳畔「以後你想走，我也不會放你走囉。」

　　男人親吻少年的脖頸，他發出了悲鳴，有承諾應許，有人類的軟弱。

　　夜裡醒來時，艾倫還緊緊纏著他的手臂和腰，艾倫頭一次接受了不是發情時的擁抱，且耽溺其中，他以指腹抹開還噙在眼角的水珠，很不安似的，揉揉孩子的髮頂，將他攬的更緊。

　　看來，是顧慮了很多餘的事啊。

　　他拿起放在一邊的水瓶，含了一大口，餵給大哭一場爾後歡愛，水分缺失的小傢伙。

 

＊＊＊

　　冬季氣溫驟降，要是再碰上陰天更為致命。  
　　利威爾勤奮就是為了艾倫，如今沒有日照也不必擔憂，紫外線燈想開多久就開多久。他已經不是當初那個經濟拮据的孩子了。

　　入夜後他拿毛毯為艾倫披上，將資料外接到大螢幕觀看，好讓巨大的人形蜥能窩在他雙腿間的專屬位置。  
　　這個冬季有別以往，艾倫本來是只要待在男人身邊就滿足了，現在非得尾巴纏著不可，還纏的特別緊、特別黏，大概是夏天那時提及的事，讓他有了害怕失去的經歷。

　　時常，他們互相不會有談話，少年圈在臂彎裡的小空間也東張西望，眨眨眼就靠在男人肩頭小寐，偶爾回神，面對眼前好看的人則伸出他微涼的舌舔拭。

　　工作告一段落，他伸了個懶腰，就著這個姿態，抓搔孩子的下頷咽喉，順過背脊、棘尾，在沙發上玩樂一番。等到他翻了身玩得不亦樂乎，像小狗一樣不斷甩著尾巴，男人拍拍他的屁股，起身去廚房弄點宵夜為自己充電。

　　男人一離開，本來沈浸在玩耍的歡樂立刻又平息到本來的沉靜，速速跟了過去，真的是隻跟屁蟲。

　　昏黃的小燈足夠打亮廚房，鍋裡的水慢慢陸續浮出水泡，一面翻找冰箱櫥櫃有什麼可用的食材，最後決定借艾倫的食料一用，切丁、打碎的番茄正好能配個簡單的義大利麵。水燒開了放入麵條，夾起一根咀嚼硬度，煮軟些也能給孩子稍微攝取一下澱粉。

　　此時由後略過男人肩頸的雙臂，慵懶的垂放在胸前，深愛的，倚靠著利威爾。

　　他們度過了好幾個四季，像這樣，在一起度過了好多年，已經不可能分開、不可能被拆散。愛是從何而生、從何而來，他無法言明，但就如同飢餓，是很自然的，是碰到了你就必須正視它。因為有過起伏而變得更加小心翼翼，孩子也體會到更多有關於人的情緒，變得能夠理解利威爾的感情，然而人類是惡劣的，他也不例外，對艾倫不想失去的體貼心意變的食髓知味起來。  
　　貼合的地方有了體溫在傳遞的錯覺，肚子因為忙碌是很餓，但身體裡某個部分更為躁動、飢渴，慾望也不亞於走獸的膨大張狂起來。

　　藍色的火光熄滅，又注定要前胸貼後背了，只不過，這次是他主動。

　　「艾倫，把尾巴變不見吧…」他轉過身，湊到孩子耳邊說話，艾倫只聽清聲音，看不著利威爾的神色「這次，我想從正面抱你。」

　　半人的特徵在空氣中消失了，站在那的，無疑是個青澀純粹的少年，無垢、純潔。利威爾靠近他、逼迫他，使得腳步不得不慢慢後退，直到靠上了桌角，孩子手足無措的想要扯住自己的棘尾護在身前，一時忘了已經被他自己隱藏了。  
　　他頭一次要面對男人的渴求，然而單是掌心觸碰到的剎那，便又是本能的厭惡與反抗。  
　　利威爾想征服他，而孩子抵死不從，推拒、揮拳，指甲用力的掐進利威爾按住他肩頭的胳臂，本來的溫柔變得像是強迫，令孩子難受的哭泣。

　　「我並不想拒絕你，但是我總是這樣……為什麼我不是人類？我討厭這身體……」

　　「噓……別說這種話。」

　　他才不在乎還淌著血珠的手，棲身將艾倫困在懷裡，輕輕的撫摸秀髮，安撫他最愛的人。  
　　他們是不一樣，但他愛上的，正是那美麗、特異的存在。

　　他含住自己的兩指潤濕，往孩子的下身摸去，果然，不適交配的狀態，那裡乾澀緊致，幾乎無法撐開。  
　　確實毫無滋潤，但也只有一點一點淺淺的推入，就引起躺在桌面的孩子大幅掙扎，像是有什麼劇烈的痛楚，其實不然，僅是在無法交媾的狀態下，親眼看著伴侶侵入的崩潰與矛盾渴望。

　　艾倫為生理沒有情慾，然而內心相當清晰的，想要和利威爾，同人類一樣，擁抱彼此，將對方揉進骨裡。  
　　同樣是性交，衝擊的不止是他打破了生物的自然界規則，還有第一次感受到的痛楚，不嚴重，只有極細微的撕裂，卻感覺足以撕裂他整個人。

　　指頭勾起按摩著體內，是熟悉的快感，陌生的心情，器官在身心不同調的情況下慢慢溢出點點晶瑩，部分流淌而下，順著指頭進出，打濕了下體。  
　　男人掐住他有肉的腿根，低下頭含住那溫潤的部分，立刻引爆一陣陡然的激靈。

　　「呀－－！」脆弱的地方不止被口腔包覆，好像還被男人吮吸，令他難受的熱意快被男人直接吸出似的。

　　作為蜥蜴的殘存意識在大腦叫囂，你該驅逐壓制你的敵人，抵禦侵犯，可是此刻想作為他的伴侶的心也在強烈的嚎叫著，我想和他在一起，想被這個男人疼愛。  
　　利威爾的舌面貼上他的腰腹時，指尖回復了一點爪子的原型，死死的扒著桌面，對抗自己想攻擊利威爾的衝動。  
　　這回不像心情產生跌宕時，在強烈不安裡，本能做出了優勢評斷，願意屈服性交帶來的淡化作用。

　　「利威爾…」孩子的聲音微弱，有別於呼著粗氣、悶哼的威嚇「快點…可以了，快點插進來，不然…可能做不成…」

　　沒做到結束不打緊，至少不想讓男人以單方面受傷收場，再這麼溫柔下去，他沒把握能繼續壓抑。

　　下體很燙很燙，原來排除發情機制下無意識的交歡索求，插入的感覺除了舒服還有熱度。  
　　整根沒入時，艾倫發出了高亢的驚叫，恐懼使他攀緊了利威爾的肩胛，那霎那，忽然有餘裕意識到，他在載浮載沉的時刻與利威爾變得毫無距離。  
　　這些也同樣是利威爾感受到的，第一次，他們毫無保留。身下的頻率變得粗魯，撞得孩子的背部和桌面劇烈摩擦、生疼。  
　　肉莖擠入的深，不斷的在敲擊盡頭，讓他以為自己有了生殖腔可以受孕，因為含容著對方，所以能感覺到它的猙獰與顫抖，利威爾攬緊孩子的背脊，熱流灌滿了相連在一起的地方。

　　「哭得這麼大聲好像我欺負你了，討厭我了？」聞言，孩子搖搖頭，停在眼角的淚水順著他的動作滑落，這才發覺，搖頭與否定是難得一見。

　　「你還愛我嘛？」這回的點頭，是真實的答案。

　　「…我愛你。」

　　他知道，不論他的內心剛剛才經歷了狂風暴雨襲捲，那隨後的回答是他多努力想要傳達的。

　　「辛苦了…」

　　泡在開水裡的麵條已經開始糊化膨脹，沒在冰箱裡保存的食料被他們略在一旁，很快，本來只剩喘息的空間又響起了騷動，傳來桌面瓶罐傾倒的聲響，延伸到客廳的文化石牆上，映照了排油煙機的暖色光源，上頭交纏搖蕩的兩道身影。

　　那年冬季，艾倫已經變得有辦法回應男人的求愛。

 

＊＊＊

　　心意相通之後，偶爾會願意和男人一起去外頭或賣場。以可以挑自己喜歡的食料作為前題哄騙到手的。

　　「我要這個…這個…還有……」反正小聲點說也不會有人知道，這些是眼前拿著的本人要食用的。  
　　看著提籃裡的玉米、豆苗、莓果，都是些帶甜味的食物，如果作為人類，應該是個很熱愛甜點的小鬼吧。  
　　小傢伙不亦樂乎，他則跟在後頭補充乾食和鈣粉，嗜甜的話，偶爾給他一顆營養素軟糖好了。  
　　艾倫本來都跟男人維持在最多三步的距離內，耳邊突然傳來細碎的聲響，轉而走近了那些開著保溫燈的箱子。

　　「嗨！……唔…我也不知道為什麼我能這樣……哦、那邊那個人類嘛？他是我的伴侶……為什麼羨慕？……咦咦——？！是這樣的嘛？！！！」剛才的聲音是同伴的呼喚，大家對於相同氣息卻是人類的他也感到相當新奇，就不知道牠們聊了什麼，只見孩子轟地炸紅了臉，要是尾巴露在外頭的話，恐怕已經變成了橘紅色。

　　「怎麼？」艾倫突然撲抱住利威爾，將手臂纏緊，這才發現他剛才不知去哪裡遛達了，跑回來變得有些奇怪。

　　在外頭真不方便，他現在好想用尾巴纏緊男人。  
　　他的伴侶就是將他買下的利威爾，因此他又怎麼會知道，人類之間的性行為根本不是生物間的交配可以比擬的。  
　　他體驗了最有快感的高潮，也不曾因為交配受傷，受傷的幾乎都是利威爾。他一直都被男人好好愛著。

　　「你不可以出軌哦。」  
　　  
　　「？？？」雖說沒頭沒腦的突然就被叮嚀了瞬間以為自己哪裡做錯反省著「我發誓我不可能出軌的…等等、你這話什麼時候學的？！」

 

＊＊＊

　　利威爾身體不舒服，做了＂請假＂這個動作，所以這個時間還能在家裡，但是今天要自己獨立了。

　　艾倫想窩回房間待在利威爾身邊，可是這樣一整天不吸收紫外線會讓利威爾困擾，艾倫自己開了燈，百無聊賴的安分坐在燈底下。  
　　直到中午，爬行到冰箱前，拿出了總會備足的食料，他還不忘放在餐桌上退冰一會兒，要是害自己鬧肚子會給男人添麻煩的。

　　木盆子裡有各式各樣的水果和切成碎片的菜葉、手剝的鮮甜玉米，從來不怕餓著，這麼舒適的生活，為什麼會想到我想要追求自由啊？  
　　吃飽了，雖然沒人看管是大好機會，但軟糖還是乖乖的只吃了一顆。

　　即使不知道利威爾晚上還有沒有辦法起身，但他不想一個人度過泡澡的時光，進了浴室，只有拿了自己專用的絨布，比照男人的清潔標準擦拭尾巴。

　　要符合利威爾還真是忙碌啊。全部事情都做完後，他開心的迎接自己的乖寶寶獎勵，一溜煙就爬上了床，在被子裡前進，鑽入利威爾的懷裡。男人的臉色很差，疲倦的微微睜開一條縫的視野，看了孩子一下便收緊臂彎又沉沉睡去。

　　這裡最好了，哪都不想去。

　　你就是我的世界，我的一切。


End file.
